


On The Bound

by alexa_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows just how Benny likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).



> No plot. Not even a little. NADA.

  
Dean likes this, being as vulnerable as he is, not knowing what sort of reaction he may receive, but then again he sort of does. And he likes that he’s able to see Benny just over his shoulder in the floor length mirror.  
  
Dean on offer, steam still rising from the shower stall and losing substance across the ceiling. His fingers splay wide on the wall and his legs wider on the vinyl floor, ass tipped up, because he knows just how Benny likes it, his submission, loves that he can tame Dean Winchester if only for the span of a fuck.  
  
It may have started to spite Sam, but now Dean knows it's more than that. He can’t say he feels guilty. He sure as hell can't get any sluttier, naked from the shower, making no room for question about why he’s here in Benny’s motel room and not driving cross-state with Sam in the Impala.  
  
It makes him so hot he’s dripping slick. Makes him flush deep red, makes his lips swell and his nipples perk.  
  
His breath hitches when he hears the snap of a leather belt, swiped from Dean’s jeans.  
  
Benny says, “I think you know where this is goin’ and you may as well assume the position.”  
  
Anticipation makes Dean so hard he’s afraid he’ll lose his shit before Benny’s even begun. So, Dean places his cheek against the cold mirror and bends at the hips, opening himself up with his hands, exposing himself to Benny.  
  
Benny slaps one buttock with his hand and Dean can feel the muscle jiggle right down to his toes. It startles him more than it hurts. More than Dean’s  _about_  to hurt when he feels Benny put a little distance between them, pulling up his sleeves, with Dean’s belt still in his hand. Dean doesn’t want to shy away so he closes his eyes as the leather splits the air apart and lands perfectly centered between his cheeks.  
  
It’s a lightning strike, or at least Dean  _wishes_  it was because he doesn’t want it to land in the same place twice, but when the second swing comes Dean knows he’s not that lucky.  
  
Dean isn’t prone to whimpering, but he thinks he’s allowed this one time because he’s on fucking fire and despite wriggling his ass about in the air Benny never fails to miss his mark and Dean thinks maybe tonight will be the night Benny makes him cry.  
  
This is Benny’s price to exact for Dean’s capriciousness. Each arc of his belt becomes a song of flesh, striking deep and sharp right over his hole and that does earn Benny a sob. The pain blinds Dean all through, white on white. He should be numb by now, but he isn’t. Benny doesn’t maintain a predictable rhythm. He waits until Dean unclenches before each swing until Dean’s body blurs and he becomes only sound.  
  
Breath hitching and his eyes watering, he clinches his teeth through it, pushing back like he enjoys it even when it can’t be further from the truth or closer to it because his dick never once softens, never once stops dripping and he doesn’t push away or stop Benny.  
  
He does gnaw on his lips until they’re slippery with blood and he does make sure he smears it across the mirror surface. He won’t beg for leniency, but he’s never above manipulation.  
  
Benny pauses then, nostrils flared, catching Dean’s scent. Dean can’t bring himself to let go of his own ass. Kind of afraid of the sting he might feel when his cheeks come together and he’s pretty sure they’re ten times as big as when they started.  
  
Benny doesn’t kiss him, but he does hold Dean’s gaze, sliding an arm around Dean’s waist and pushing two fingers into Dean without prep and fuck,  _it hurts._  But not as much as Dean expects. Benny lets Dean accommodate, with slow easy strokes of his thumb around Dean’s rim, his cool skin soothing Dean, absorbing heat.  
  
Benny takes Dean’s dick and balls in hand, crushing them to his belly as he works his fingers into Dean and his palm comes to rest on Dean’s spine, spreading him open slowly, willing Dean’s rim to surrender into pleasure, and this time Dean does pump his hips back like he means it, lets Benny milk him, pinching the gland he finds there between his fingers and thumb.  
  
Dean’s about to lose his mind because he can’t seem to spread his legs any further or open up any wider and it’s like he’s become nothing but a needy, slutty thing clinging to Benny’s thick fingers, swollen and throbbing.  
Dean wants to fuck, to get fucked until he’s cross-eyed. He wants Benny’s licks and nibbles, the scrape of his beard on the back of his neck. He wants to be licked open until he comes because Benny is really fucking good at that. He’s fucking magic.  
  
Every squeeze around Benny’s knuckles is a  _yes_  and a  _please_  and a  _thank you_. Yet none of it seems to be getting through. So frustrated, Dean releases himself to take hold of Benny’s wrist and to sink the fingers of his remaining hand beside Benny’s, which was apparently too sudden because Dean’s eyes startle open. But it’s enough for Benny to get the picture. He brushes Dean’s hands away and moves up behind him, slipping off his suspenders and letting his trousers fall to the floor in a dark puddle between Dean’s legs.  
  
He spits onto his hand and then onto the crack of Dean’s ass and begins the slow, imperative trip home. Fuck, Dean feels wet as a girl in the cradle of Benny’s hand and he probably is, because he doesn’t know Benny to sweat much and it doesn't help that Dean feels like he's been waiting most of his life for Benny's dick.  
  
It only takes a movement like a flick, up and out, to fuck himself, the pain totally worth the severing fullness cut straight through him except for the part when Dean comes too soon, rutting into Benny’s fist, fast and frantic trying to catch up to his orgasm and failing, cheating Dean.  
  
Dean could cry. Tears of blood.  
  
“Don’t say a word.” Dean feels the shape of Benny’s grin against his back.  
  
“If you’re done, can I keep goin’?” Benny wiggles his hips for emphasis.  
  
Dean isn’t that much of an asshole to deny Benny an orgasm, but he could be. Easily.  
  
“The question’s rhetorical.” Benny says, his blue eyes bright as he recedes, then slams back in so hard Dean’s teeth clatter and his heels come up off the floor.  
  
It’s raw and real, Benny’s hands pulling Dean back by his biceps just as he pushes in, and really it’s more like Benny is bouncing him off his dick and Dean will be fucking pissed if he ends up with a knot on his forehead from hitting the mirror in front of him. Just one more thing to hide from Sam. One more thing to infuriate him.  
  
But he likes it, the diffuse sort of post-orgasm pleasure, the painful edge to overstimulation, dick half-hard and swinging, balls still tightly drawn. And yeah, he likes the look of Benny’s strong thighs behind him, the glisten of blond hair atop.  
  
When Benny comes he pulls Dean in close by his waist in a grinding motion, and it’s messy, because in spite of it all it spills out anyway as he pumps through his shivers. He flinches when Benny pulls out and is about to call him an asshole when Benny kisses him quiet.  
  
“I think I owe you another,” Benny says, licking Dean's blood from his lips. “I’ll suck you hard again and we’ll go another ‘round, if you’re game.”  
  
Dean is most definitely onboard.  
  
“You’re a fuckin' idiot, dude.”  
  
The second time around Benny keeps Dean on edge for hours and Dean can't remember why he thought sticking around was a good idea.


End file.
